lotrofandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Shadows of Angmar Instances 功績
{|width=100% style=" -moz-border-radius: 0.75ex; border: 1px solid #0d326d; background: #2D313A; font-size: 90%" cellpadding="3" | Lore　探究 ;The Journal of Captain Rabghul　ラブグフル指揮官の日記 :Journal of Captain Rabghul - Page 1 (1ページ目) の位置を突き止める :Journal of Captain Rabghul - Page 2 (2ページ目) の位置を突き止める :Journal of Captain Rabghul - Page 3 (3ページ目) の位置を突き止める :Journal of Captain Rabghul - Page 4 (4ページ目) の位置を突き止める :Journal of Captain Rabghul - Page 5 (5ページ目) の位置を突き止める :報酬　 経験値を授与 ;Excavator of the Forsaken Caverns　見捨てられた洞窟の発掘者 :Mighty Umín (強力なウミーン) を完了する :The Necklace's Keeper (首飾りの番人) を完了する :The Perfect Fellowship (完璧な仲間) を完了する :The Journal of Captain Rabghul (ラブグフル指揮官の日記) を完了する :報酬： 　経験値を授与 ;The Perfect Fellowship　完璧な仲間 :Challenge: The Perfect Fellowship (チャレンジ：完璧な仲間) を完了する :報酬： 　経験値を授与 Slayer　征伐 ;Allies of the Enemy (Shadows of Angmar)　敵に味方する者 :Barad Gúlaran (バラド・グララン) で Hillmen (山岳人) を打ち負かす (30) :報酬：The Determined　意思の固い人 / 5 Turbine Points :名声： ;Allies of the Enemy (Advanced) (Shadows of Angmar)　敵に味方する者 (上級) :Barad Gúlaran (バラド・グララン) で Hillmen (山岳人) を打ち負かす (60) :報酬：画像:Compassion Rank 1-icon1.png　Compassion +1　同情 / 10 Turbine Points :名声： ;Ancient Evil of Carn Dûm (Shadows of Angmar)　カルンドゥームの古の悪 :Carn Dûm (カルン・ドゥーム) で Ancient Evil (古の悪) を打ち負かす (60) :報酬：The Fearless　恐れ知らず / 5 Turbine Points :名声： ;Ancient Evil of Carn Dûm (Advanced) (Shadows of Angmar)　カルンドゥームの古の悪 (上級) :Carn Dûm (カルン・ドゥーム) で Ancient Evil (古の悪) を打ち負かす (120) :報酬　画像:Innocence Rank 1-icon1.png　Innocence +1　潔白 / 10 Turbine Points :名声： ;Annuminas -- Glinghant (Shadows of Angmar)　アンヌーミナス -- グリンガント :Quest:【40】Impure Waters (不純水) を完了する :Quest:【40】Keep It from the Enemy (奪われてはならない) を完了する :Quest:【40】Darkest of Waters (暗い水) を完了する :Quest:【40】Glinghant Corrupted (汚されたグリンガント) を完了する :Quest:【40】Challenge: Glinghant (チャレンジ：グリンガント) を完了する :報酬：Garden Guardian　庭園の監視者 :報酬： Annúminas Mark　アンヌーミナスの印 ;Annuminas -- Haudh Valandil (Shadows of Angmar)　アンヌーミナス -- ヴァランディルの墓 :Quest:【40】New Home for the Relics of Old (古の遺物を守れ) を完了する :Quest:【40】The Kergrim Stalk Haudh Valandil (ハウズ・ヴァランディルを徘徊するケルグリム) を完了する :Quest:【40】Lights in Darkness (暗闇の中の光) を完了する :Quest:【40】End Dolvaethor's Menace (ドルベイソールの脅威を止める) を完了する :Quest:【65】Challenge: Valandil and Dolvaethor (チャレンジ：ヴァランディルとドルベイソール) を完了する :報酬：Took the Tomb　墓取りの :報酬： Annúminas Mark　アンヌーミナスの印 ;Annuminas -- Ost Elendil (Shadows of Angmar)　アンヌーミナス -- オスト・エレンディル :Quest:【40】The Door-warden of the Inner Chamber (奥の間の扉の番人) を完了する :Quest:【40】Evil in Ost Elendil (オスト・エレンディルの邪悪) を完了する :Quest:【40】Blood-stained Runes (血まみれのルーン) を完了する :Quest:【40】Balhest, Lord of Ost Elendil (バルヘスト：オスト・エレンディルの主) を完了する :Quest:【65】Challenge: Balhest (チャレンジ：バルヘスト) を完了する :報酬：Palace Protector　宮殿の擁護者 :報酬： Annúminas Mark　アンヌーミナスの印 ;Champions of Barad Gúlaran (Shadows of Angmar)　バラド・グラランのチャンピオン :Afraig (アフレイグ) を倒す :Coblaith (コブライス) を倒す :Castellan Wisdán (城主ウィズダン) を倒す :Forvengwath (フォーブングワス) を倒す :Múlvuirë (ミュルヴレ) を倒す :Udúnion (ユドゥニオン) を倒す :報酬：Defender Against The Terror　脅威への守護者 / 5 Turbine Points :名声： ;Champions of Carn Dûm (Shadows of Angmar)　カルンドゥームのチャンピオン :Urro (ウルロ) を倒す :Barashal (バラシャル) を倒す :Helchgam (ヘルシュガム) を倒す :報酬：Warden of the Ashen Wastes　灰燼の荒野の番人 / 5 Turbine Points :名声： ;Champions of Carn Dûm (Advanced)　カルンドゥームのチャンピオン (上級) :Sálvakh (サルバッハ) を倒す :Azgoth (アズゴス) を倒す :Avalgaith (アヴァルゲイス) を倒す :Tárlakh (タルラク) を倒す :報酬：Master of the Ashen Wastes　灰燼の荒野の主 / 10 Turbine Points :名声： ;Champions of Carn Dûm (Final)　カルンドゥームのチャンピオン (最終) :Târlug (タルラグ) を倒す :Mormoz (モルモズ) を倒す :Rodakhan (ロダカーン) を倒す :Gúrthul (グルサル) を倒す :Mordirith (モルディリス) を倒す :報酬： 　Valour +1　勇気 :報酬：Lord (Lady) of the Ashen Wastes　灰燼の荒野の王 (女王) / 15 Turbine Points :名声： ;Champions of Urugarth (Shadows of Angmar)　ウルガルスのチャンピオン :Burzfîl (ブルズフィル) を倒す :Sorkrank (ソルランク) を倒す :Dushkâl (ダシュカル) を倒す :Akrûr (アクルール) を倒す :Lhugrien (ルグリエン) を倒す :報酬：Defender of the Ashen Wastes　灰燼の荒野の守護者 / 5 Turbine Points :名声： ;Champions of Urugarth (Advanced) (Shadows of Angmar)　ウルガルスのチャンピオン (上級) :Gríshakrum (グリシャクラム) を倒す :Athpukh (アスプッハ) を倒す :Lâmkarn (ラームカルン) を倒す :Gruglok (グルグロク) を倒す :報酬：Hero of the Ashen Wastes　灰燼の荒野の英雄 / 10 Turbine Points :名声： ;Champions of Urugarth (Final) (Shadows of Angmar)　ウルガルスのチャンピオン (最終) :Thordragh (ソールドラグ) を倒す :Brízrip (ブルズリップ) を倒す :Morthrâng (モルスラーング) を倒す :Lagmâs (ラグマス) を倒す :報酬： 　Discipline +1　鍛錬 / 15 Turbine Points :報酬：Champion of the Ashen Wastes　灰燼の荒野のチャンピオン :名声： ;Great Barrow -- The Gate to Sambrog (Shadows of Angmar)　大塚山 -- サムブログへの門 :Thadúr the Ravager (破壊者ザドゥール) を倒し、鍵の半分を奪う :Gaerthel (ゲールゼル)、Gaerdring (ゲールドリング) を倒し、鍵の半分を奪う :報酬： Skull Key　スカル・キー ;Helegrod -- Giant Wing (Shadows of Angmar)　ヘレグロド -- ジャイアント・ウィング :Quest:【50】Raid: Giants in Service of Angmar (レイド：アングマールに仕える巨人) 完了する :Giant-slayer (Advanced)『 巨人退治 (上級) 』完了する :Quest:【50】Raid: Beasts of Snow (レイド：雪の獣) 完了する :Quest:【65】Challenge: Storvâgûn (チャレンジ：ストルヴァーグーン) 完了する :称号：Diminisher of Giants　巨人を減らす者 :報酬： Helegrod Mark ;Helegrod -- Spider Wing (Shadows of Angmar)　ヘレグロド -- スパイダー・ウィング :Quest:【50】Raid: An Evil Place, Crawling With Spiders (レイド：蜘蛛がはびこる悪の場所) 完了する :Quest:【50】Raid: Zaudru's Brood (レイド：ザウドゥルの子) 完了する :Quest:【50】Raid: Spider Squasher (レイド：蜘蛛を潰す者) 完了する :Quest:【65】Challenge: Zaudru (チャレンジ：ザウドゥル) 完了する :称号：Spider Spooker　蜘蛛負かし :報酬： Helegrod Mark ;Helegrod -- Drake Wing (Shadows of Angmar)　ヘレグロド -- ドレイク・ウィング :Quest:【65】Challenge: Grisgart (チャレンジ：グリスガルト) 完了する :Quest:【50】Raid: Drake-wrangler　(レイド：ドレイクの論争者) 完了する :Quest:【50】Raid: Keep Them from Hatching (レイド：卵を孵化させないようにする) 完了する :Quest:【50】Raid: Fangs for Nothing (レイド：役に立たない毒牙) 完了する :称号：Drake Dropper　ドレイクを落とす人 :報酬： Helegrod Mark ;Helegrod -- Dragon Wing (Shadows of Angmar)　ヘレグロド -- ドラゴン・ウイング :Quest:【50】Raid: Thorog Defeated (レイド：トログが倒された) 完了する :称号：De-animator of Thorog　復活したトログの破滅 :報酬： Helegrod Mark ;Helegrod -- The Gate to Thorog (Shadows of Angmar)　ヘレグロド -- トログに通じる門 :Storvâgûn (ストルヴァーグーン) を倒して Helegrod: Giant Wing (ジャイアント・ウィング) を取り戻す :Zaudru (ザウドゥル) を倒して Helegrod: Spider Wing (スパイダー・ウィング) を取り戻す :Grisgart (グリスガルト) を倒して Helegrod: Drake Wing (ドレイク・ウィング) を取り戻す :称号：Challenger of Thorog　トログの挑戦者 ;Mercenaries of the White-hand (Shadows of Angmar)　白の手の傭兵 :The School at Tham Mírdain (サム・ミーアダインの校舎) で Dunlending (褐色人) を倒す (60) :報酬：Diplomat　外交官 / 5 Turbine Points :名声： ;Mercenaries of the White-hand (Advanced) (Shadows of Angmar)　白の手の傭兵 (上級) :The School at Tham Mírdain (サム・ミーアダインの校舎) で Dunlending (褐色人) を倒す (120) :報酬： 　Determination +1　決断 / 10 Turbine Points :報酬： ;Scholars from Angmar (Shadows of Angmar)　アングマールからの研究家 :Forges of Tham Mírdain (サム・ミーアダインの鉱炉) にいる Angmarim (アングマリム) を倒す (40) :報酬：Patron of Mirobel　ミロベルの保護者 / 5 Turbine Points :名声： ;Scholars from Angmar (Advanced) (Shadows of Angmar)　アングマールからの研究家 (上級) :Forges of Tham Mírdain (サム・ミーアダインの鉱炉) にいる Angmarim (アングマリム) を倒す (80) :報酬： 　Discipline+1　鍛錬 / 10 Turbine Points :名声： ;Soldiers of the Enemy (Shadows of Angmar)　敵の兵士 :Tham Mírdain (サム・ミーアダイン) の Orc (オーク) を倒す (40) :報酬：Defier of Evil　邪悪の反抗者 / 5 Turbine Points :名声： ;Soldiers of the Enemy (Advanced) (Shadows of Angmar)　敵の兵士 (上級) :Tham Mírdain (サム・ミーアダイン) の Orc (オーク) を倒す (80) :報酬： 　Idealism +1　理想 / 10 Turbine Points :名声： ;The Angmarim of Carn Dûm (Shadows of Angmar)　カルン・ドゥームのアングマリム :Carn Dûm (カルン・ドゥーム) で Angmarim (アングマリム) を倒す (100) :報酬：The Fearsome　恐れられし者 / 5 Turbine Points :名声： ;The Angmarim of Carn Dûm (Advanced) (Shadows of Angmar)　カルン・ドゥームのアングマリム (上級) :Carn Dûm (カルン・ドゥーム) で Angmarim (アングマリム) を倒す (200) :報酬：画像:Confidence Rank 1-icon1.png　Confidence +1　自信 / 10 Turbine Points :名声： ;The Beasts of Urugarth (Shadows of Angmar)　ウルガルスの獣 :Urugarth (ウルガルス) で Beast (獣) を倒す (125) :報酬：The Agile　機敏な人 / 5 Turbine Points ;The Beasts of Urugarth (Advanced) (Shadows of Angmar)　ウルガルスの獣 (上級) :Urugarth (ウルガルス) で Beast (獣) を倒す (250) :報酬： 　Patience +1　忍耐 / 10 Turbine Points ;The Dead That Live (Shadows of Angmar)　生きし死者 :Barad Gúlaran (バラド・グララン) で Dead (死者) を倒す (60) :報酬：The Defiant　挑戦者 / 5 Turbine Points :名声： ;The Dead That Live (Advanced) (Shadows of Angmar)　生きし死者 (上級) :Barad Gúlaran (バラド・グララン) で Dead (死者) を倒す (120) :報酬： 　Empathy +1　共感 / 10 Turbine Points :名声： ;The Minions of Wisdán (Shadows of Angmar)　ウィズダンの手先 :Barad Gúlaran (バラド・グララン) で Angmarim (アングマリム) を倒す (50) :報酬：The Steadfast　毅然なる者 / 5 Turbine Points :名声： ;The Minions of Wisdán (Advanced) (Shadows of Angmar)　ウィズダンの手先 (上級) :Barad Gúlaran (バラド・グララン) で Angmarim (アングマリム) を倒す (100) :報酬： 　Charity +1　同情 / 10 Turbine Points :名声： ;The Orcs of Carn Dûm (Shadows of Angmar)　カルンドゥームのオーク :Carn Dûm (カルン・ドゥーム) で Orc (オーク) を倒す (100) :報酬：The Brave　猛者 / 5 Turbine Points :名声： ;The Orcs of Carn Dûm (Advanced) (Shadows of Angmar)　カルンドゥームのオーク (上級) :Carn Dûm (カルン・ドゥーム) で Orc (オーク) を倒す (200) :報酬： 　Honour +1　名誉 / 10 Turbine Points :名声： ;The Orcs of Urugarth (Shadows of Angmar)　ウルガルスのオーク :Urugarth (ウルガルス) の Orc (オーク) を倒す (100) :報酬：The Mighty　並外れた強者 / 5 Turbine Points ;The Orcs of Urugarth (Advanced) (Shadows of Angmar)　ウルガルスのオーク (上級) :Urugarth (ウルガルス) の Orc (オーク) を倒す (200) :報酬： 　Honour +1　名誉 / 10 Turbine Points ;The Pale Followers (Shadows of Angmar)　蒼白の手下 :Tham Mírdain (サム・ミーアダイン) の Pale-folk (蒼白の民) を倒す (150) :報酬：The Sympathetic　思いやりのある / 5 Turbine Points :名声： ;The Pale Followers (Advanced) (Shadows of Angmar)　蒼白の手下 (上級) :Tham Mírdain (サム・ミーアダイン) の Pale-folk (蒼白の民) を倒す (300) :報酬： 　Justice +1　正義 / 10 Turbine Points :名声： ;The Slugs of Carn Dûm (Shadows of Angmar)　カルン・ドゥームのナメクジ :Carn Dûm (カルン・ドゥーム) で Slug (ナメクジ) を倒す (100) :報酬：Slug-wrangler　ナメクジと争う者 / 5 Turbine Points :名声： ;The Trolls of Carn Dûm (Shadows of Angmar)　カルンドゥームのトロル :Carn Dûm (カルン・ドゥーム) で Troll (トロル) を倒す (60) :報酬：The Courageous　勇者 / 5 Turbine Points :名声： ;The Trolls of Carn Dûm (Advanced) (Shadows of Angmar)　カルンドゥームのトロル (上級) :Carn Dûm (カルン・ドゥーム) で Troll (トロル) を倒す (120) :報酬： 　Patience +1　忍耐 / 10 Turbine Points :名声： ;The Trolls of Urugarth (Shadows of Angmar)　ウルガルスのトロル :Urugarth (ウルガルス) の Troll (トロル) を倒す (60) :報酬：The Strong　強者 / 5 Turbine Points ;The Trolls of Urugarth (Advanced) (Shadows of Angmar)　ウルガルスのトロル (上級) :Urugarth (ウルガルス) の Troll (トロル) を倒す (120) :報酬： 　Valour +1　勇気 / 10 Turbine Points ;Mighty Umín　強力なウミーン :Umín (ウミーン) を倒す :報酬： 　経験値を授与 Category:功績